Jie Yuan
Female|Age = 5 Billion+|Spouse(s) = Ni Xuan (Husband)|Relatives = Ancestral God (Origin) Hong'er (Daughter) You'er (Daughter) |Profound Strength =Creation God Realm |Occupation = Devil Emperor|Affiliation = Devil Race Heaven Smiting Devil Clan|Combat Prowess = |AKA = Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor Strongest Devil of the Devil Race|Allies = Evil God Yun Che|First Appearance = Chapter 993 (Mentioned) Chapter 1452 (Appearance)|Chinese = 劫渊 劫天魔帝|Pinyin = Jié yuān Jié tiānmó dì|Planet = |Realm = Primal Chaos Dimension|Enemies = Mo E|Laws = Darkness|Titles = Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor Strongest Devil of the Devil Race}}Jie Yuan is one of the Four Devil Emperors and the Wife of the Evil God. She can transform into a sword called the Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor Sword which possessed an extremely dark sword light. She has extreme hatred towards Mo E and all the God clans under his command. History She was banished by Mo E outside of the Primal Chaos Dimension where only destruction exists. Relying on the World Piercer she managed to survive in the chaotic space for several million years and using World Piercer she made a crack in Wall of Primordial Chaos enough to finally return to Primal Chaos Dimension. Plotline When she finally returned to Primal Chaos Dimension, her first thought was to kill Mo E but seeing that existing world doesn't have God Race surprised her very much. After finding out about extermination of God Race, she meets with Yun Che and unexpectedly she listened to his words. After killing three Brahma Gods, she calmed down and disappeared together with Yun Che. She told him that less than 100 of her clansmen is still alive and when they enter Primal Chaos Dimension, she doesn't intent to stop them venting their anger. The only concession she is willing to make is to protect Yun Che and people on his side. Yun Che told her that her family is still alive and led her to the Blue Pole Star where she immediately recognizes her daughter's aura. After seeing You'er and Hong'er still alive, all her resentment and hate stored up for million years unexpectedly vanished. She is grateful to Yun Che because he took care of her both daughters and even told him she owes him a favor. After consulting with Yun Che, she decided not to fuse the souls of You'er and Hong'er and is happy to have two daughters. On the end she connected You'er with Yun Che in a way she would share sword soul with Hong'er and finally completed You'er's soul. She didn't want to harm Primal Chaos Dimension with her existance and decided to stop her clansmen from entering the Primal Chaos Dimension although the biggest part of that decision lies in Yun Che who saved her daughters. Before she left the Primal Chaos Dimension, she gave Yun Che a Dark Seed in order he can protect himself and her daughters. Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor Sword The sword that Heaven Smiting Devil Race has transformed into is called the Heaven Smiting Devil God Sword. Only the sword that Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor, Jie Yuan, transform into, is called the Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor Sword. After her, a second Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor Sword finally appeared in this world when her daughter You'er transformed into her sword form. Trivia * Among the Devil Emperors, she is the only woman. * First owner of the Sky Poison Pearl. * She is the current owner of the World Piercer. * "Jie Yuan" means "Calamity Abyss". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Darkness Laws Category:Heaven Smiting Devil Clan Category:Heavy Sword Category:Creation God Realm Category:Heavenly Profound Treasure/Owner Category:Alive Category:Allies